One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 24
Ushu, and Tack were both sitting down, with their fist together, and sitting Indian style with their eyes closed, while Ushu spoke. "Concentrate, on your vision. Expect the human. Don't hear them... See them... Expect them, and sense them. Think of their heart beats, use your vision... But not your eyes. Eyes lie. Vision, true vision, sees. Mantra, the ability to see all, like a god... Anyone can use it, shanadian, skypeian, Birkan, and even outsiders. Use your vision, and sense what you can. Got it?" Tack, nodded, and tried his best, to sense the area around him. He heard a rustle, and tried to sense what was rustling, but he could not. He tried more, and only fell flat, when he was unable to sense even anything. "My first try was like that, Tack... But don't give up. If you do, what can you do next? Admit it, you will sacrafice either everything, or nothing. No other way, what is it?" Tack, stood back up, and went back into his old position, and tried to sense what he could. He had to do it, if he could, he could be a much better fighter, then before, and be able to fight people like Nassop, Bakaraki, and that guy from earlier... He has to do it, for his crew. - Many of the occupants of Sky Island, were being crushed by the pirates, as one was having his skull crushed by one. The man was a horse man. He had the lower body of a horse, and the head of one, but he had arms, and could speak. He was gray, had horns, and was almost demon looking, rather then man and horse. Nin, was the man, and he stomped on another person. "Foolish, to oppose us. What do you say, Nikola?" Nikola, set a building on fire, and was thinking to himself. "Yes, foolish indeed." "OF COURSE IT IS!" "Here we go again..." "WE ARE INVINCIBLE! WE ARE THE TRUE RULERS OF THIS ISLAND, AND NOW WE WILL CONTROL EVERYTHING, INCLUDING YOUR PATHETIC LIFES! PRAISE US, AS YOUR NEW GODS, I WANT TO HEAR IT! CALL ME AMAZING, YOU CAN, I WANT TO HEAR IT! I NEED TO HEAR IT, EVEN FROM MAGGOTS LIKE YOU!" One citizen, coughed up blood, and crawled to Nin, and coughed blood at his hoof. "God... Will save us..." Nin, looking at his hoof, stomped on the man, and killed him. "ANY WHO FOLLOW THAT MAN, WILL DIE! ALL WHO PRAISE ME, WILL LIVE LONG AND HEALTHY LIVES! DO NOT ANGER ME, YOU SHALL REGRET IT!" Nin, was stomping on them, when he heard a noise, and dodged, having a knife go past him. Malk, coming in, had the others surround him, and he coughed, looking at Nin. "Hey horsey, wanna carrot?" "DEATH TO YOUR CARROTS! WHO ARE YOU?!" "Your friendly neighborhood Chef." Malk, jumped ahead, and struck Nin in the chest, and Nin raised his body, to stomp on Malk, and Malk blocked his leg with his own, and the two were at a stalemate. Ness and Taka tried to help, but Nikola threw a Molotov cocktail at them, and they dodged it. Nin, looking down at Malk, started to blow out air from his nose, and started to laugh at him. "You, attack me? Do you know who I am?! I AM NIN! ON OF THE SEVEN HOLY SINS!" "What?" "THE SEVEN HOLY SINS! 7 PIRATES UNDER BENJAMIN, POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BE IN THE GROUP! MORIAT, XANDER, BELINDA, FAITH, KAHN, WYATT, AND I! I AM PRIDE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I WAS CALLED THE SIN OF PRIDE, AND CRUSH YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC CREW!" "That is without a doubt... The dumbest thing I have ever heard." "... What?" "The seven holy sins? What comic have you've been reading? I heard of some dumb stuff, but seven holy sins? Yeah, you win. Hands down." Nikola, looking to Nin, looked deadpanned. "I have to agree with him. Also, I have never heard of that." "Well, Wyatt and I made it up, but..." "If you need help from Wyatt to make something up, no wonder why this idea is stupid. I mean, geez..." "I get it, your jealous!" "No, ecstatic that I'm not part of it." Nikola, looked to the group, holding his Molotov cocktails, with Nin challenging Malk, and the two start to fight each other. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc